


Those Short Shorts

by zaynmaylikme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, girl!Liam - Freeform, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynmaylikme/pseuds/zaynmaylikme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only benefit of being stuck in the fiery depths of hell was the fact that Louis decided to wear her short-shorts to school. The denim cut offs that didn’t leave much to the imagination and almost showed the round curve of her arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Short Shorts

It was hot. It was _too_ hot. Liam’s shirt stuck to her back and her fringe was plastered to her forehead. The only benefit of being stuck in the fiery depths of hell was the fact that Louis decided to wear her _short-_ shorts to school. The denim cut offs that didn’t leave much to the imagination and almost showed the round curve of her arse.

At lunch Louis sucked lewdly on a Popsicle, causing Liam to flush red and cross her legs to supress her desire.

“It’s so fucking hot.” Harry growled and swept her heavy curls off her neck.

“It’s nice.” Niall replied lazily as she basked in the sun. Louis smacked her lips off the popsicle with an audible noise. Liam almost felt an eye twitch.

“Zayn.” Louis said and kicked her foot at Zayn who was sprawled on the grass. “We’re coming to yours after school.”

“Why?” Zayn replied and rolled onto her stomach.

“Because it’s hot, that’s why, and you have a pool.” Louis gave her a last nudge with her foot and stuck her Popsicle back in her mouth.

“Fine.” Zayn said and picked at the grass underneath her.  

Liam had her eyes trained on the red (she only ever had raspberry) ice melting onto Louis hand. Louis caught her staring and darted her tongue out to lick it off.

Liam blinked and turned her head, trying to avert her eyes but they kept sliding sideways.

“Pool sounds good.” Harry grunted and fanned herself.

-

Liam slipped easily into the cool water of Zayn’s pool and floated on her back. Niall jumped in, nearly landing on Liam’s stomach and tried to cling on to her in the water. Liam struggled with Niall in the water, getting long blonde hair in her mouth.

Liam’s attention was caught by Louis walking out of the kitchen in her pink gingham bikini and she stopped play fighting with Niall and allowed her to dunk her head in the water.

Liam spluttered as she surfaced and saw Louis stepping into the pool. She gulped and wiped the water from her face.

Harry came bulldozing out the screen door and bombed in the water. Liam closed her eyes against the wave of water as it washed over her.

“Don’t!” Zayn yelped fiercely and held her hands up in a shield against the spray of water. “I’m not getting my hair wet.”

Louis rolled her eyes and pretended to splash her and Zayn’s eyes flashed darkly. Louis laughed and poked her tongue out before diving under the water.

Liam let out a loud gasp as Louis tugged on her ankle and pulled her under. Her head submerged, she opened her eyes in the water to see Louis’ bright eyes staring back her. She winked and swam up to the surface in a trail of bubbles.

“I’m hungry.” Harry announced she floated on her back and nudged her head into Zayn’s stomach.

“Don’t ask me; get it yourself you lazy shit.”

Niall lifted herself onto the edge of the pool and walked, dripping wet, into the kitchen and Harry hauled herself out of the water and bounded after her.

Zayn climbed out of the pool and lay down on one the lounge chairs.

Liam turned her head back to Louis to see a look of sheer determination on her face. She sidled up to her in the water and placed her hands on Liam’s hips.

Liam’s cheeks flamed and her hands moved on their own accord to grasp Louis’ shoulders. Her eyes slid over to Zayn who was lying face down on her towel and her head buried in her arms.

Liam couldn’t help the giggle that escaped onto Louis’ lips. It was new. It was exciting. It was what Liam had wanted through countless of sleepovers and lunchtimes spent with Louis. 

The heat on Liam’s skin intensified as she looped her arms around Louis’ neck, dragging her closer. Their bare stomachs pressed against each other, their tanned skin moulding together in a mess of limbs.

They broke apart and grinned at each other. Liam’s legs gave way underneath her and slipped below the water, she blew out in bubbles and held her breath. Her pulse raced wildly.

When she broke the surface again Louis grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to it with a smirk.

“That was…” Liam said breathlessly, staring at Louis’ lips against her skin. Louis nodded.

“We made sandwiches!” Niall announced and clattered through the door. She held a platter aloft and placed it on the outside table. Harry followed with a jug of soft drink.

Liam bit her lip and watched as Louis dropped her hand and climbed the steps out of the pool. She turned around and winked at Liam.

Niall made a noise of content as she stuffed half a sandwich in her mouth. Harry laughed and tried to pull the protruding end out.

Liam reached under Louis’ shoulder to pick up a sandwich. Louis’ discreetly ran a finger down her bare back, causing a shiver to run through her spine.

Liam turned around and smiled brightly, handing Louis a sandwich. Louis brushed her hand up Liam’s arm as he thanked her.

They touched each other countless times under the oblivious eye of the others, Liam’s hands on Louis’ waist, tugging at her bathers, Louis landing a kiss on Liam’s cheek.

Louis broke the secrecy by lying directly on top of Liam as they lounged on their towels by the pool.

Louis rested on her elbows and looked down at Liam with a smile on her face. Liam tried to suppress the urge to kiss her but failed and lifted her head to capture Louis’ lips.

Louis giggled in surprise again Liam’s lips and kissed her back.

Zayn, Harry and Niall scoffed beside them but didn’t appear affronted.

Liam sighed contentedly as Louis rolled off her and pressed her warm body against hers.

“It’s going to be a good summer.” Louis announced and rested her chin on Liam’s shoulder. Liam made a note of agreement and closed her eyes.

“Yeah, I bet it will.” Zayn muttered moodily. Louis kicked out behind her and caught Zayn’s thigh.


End file.
